The Way We Get By
by pinkmistgrl1299
Summary: Emily has a secret, someone comes from Rory's past present and now even a new guy come into her life. Story takes place mid season 5!
1. Forever Young

Chapter 1

(Scene opens at Luke's,Friday morning)

Lorelai: Luke, coffee on the double  
Luke: Bad morning  
Lorelai: I woke up at 4 to the sounds of frogs, and couldn't go back to sleep. Frogs! I walked outside and actually tried to find them and kill them. Then Babette woke up, came over and said that the neighbors were thinking of calling the hospital, saying I had gone crazy  
Luke: What were you doing?  
Lorelai: Just a frog chant  
Luke: Huh?  
Lorelai: You know one of those "Frogs, frogs go away. Visit Taylor, he wants to play"  
Luke: Maybe it's time  
Lorelai: For what?  
Luke: To accept your problem and get help  
Lorelai: Very funny burger boy. Now where's that coffee  
Luke: Is that anyway to treat the only thing that stands between you and caffeine  
Lorelai: Please, Duke  
Luke: No coffee  
Lorelai: Fine, I'll deal  
Luke: Yeah right  
Lorelai: I bet I can go a whole day with out coffee  
Luke: Please, you can't go 10 minutes  
Lorelai: $200, and pay for our date tonight  
Luke: Deal (then Lorelai's phone rings) OUTSIDE!  
Lorelai: It's Rory  
Luke: Oh, ok. But make it quick   
Lorelai: (answers phone) Hello  
Rory: Hi mom. Guess what today is?  
Lorelai: Hmm... national pancake day?  
Rory: Friday  
Lorelai: Movie night  
Rory: No, dinner night  
Lorelai: Yes, we do need to eat. I was thinking Chinese? Or burgers  
Rory: Grandma's  
Lorelai: I will forget you even mentioned that name. So, Scorsese or Stone movies?  
Rory: Mom, you have to go some time  
Lorelai: If you want to, you can spread half of my ashes over that house. And give the other half to Bono  
Rory: Mom, please. Every week I have gone, all they do is ask about you  
Lorelai: And then they curse my name  
Rory: She is making those rolls this week. And the apple tarts  
Lorelai: That's not fair  
Rory: What?  
Lorelai: Holding food over me like that  
Rory: Hey, what can I say. I have mastered the art of persuasion  
Lorelai: Ugh, ok. But we go in, grab a handful of rolls, shove a few tarts in my purse and a quick drink. Then we are out of there  
Rory: As long as you say, "Hi how's the weather"  
Lorelai: Meet you there.  
Rory: Sure. Hey, you sound funny  
Lorelai: All day without caffeine  
Rory: What? Are you joking?  
Lorelai: No, I made a bet with Luke that I could go all day without caffeine  
Rory: Really? Interesting  
Lorelai: What?  
Rory: I just don't know if you have that kind of will power  
Lorelai: I sat through A Walk to Remember, and didn't crack one joke. This will be a piece of cake  
Rory: Yeah, sure. I will pray for you, and then I will use the rosary beads  
Lorelai: Make sure you wear blue. They will highlight your eyes  
Rory: Yeah, yeah that is what I was most worried about  
Lorelai: Hey, a girl always has to look her best, even when she is praying.  
Rory: Good Luck  
Lorelai: I can make it. I am a fighter  
Rory: Then you can go join Rocky  
Lorelai: I've always wanted to try raw eggs  
Rory: Bye Mom

Scene picks up after Rory hangs up her phone. Looks at clock. She is late)

Rory: Oh man. I've got to go. I can't miss this class (Runs out door, and runs into a guy. Books go everywhere)  
Guy: You should try to be more careful. You could have put my eye out  
Rory: Oh sorry. I am late  
Guy: Uh, I don't really handle that type of problem. I don't remember you, so I'm not the father, right? (Laughs)  
Rory: So, did you take a wrong turn. This is Yale, not CCU  
Guy: Huh?  
Rory: Well with that material, I was sure you were attending Clown College. Now tell me, is it as hard as it looks to get in and out of the little car  
Guy: Oh, funny girl. I thought you were late. Shouldn't you get going?  
Rory: What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it  
Guy: Well, getting in and out of those cars can alter your sense of reality. I am just a little lost  
Rory: (laughs) Well, I better go (walks away)  
Guy: Hey, I don't think I caught your name  
Rory: Just call me funny girl  
Guy: Don't you want to know my name  
Rory: I can call you Bozo  
Guy: Huh (walks out to his car and leaves)  
(Scene cuts to Luke's)  
Lorelai: See, I have gone 10 minutes and no coffee  
Luke: 9 minutes  
Lorelai: Whatever (looks at watch) Now 10  
Luke: What, are you looking for a reprieve?  
Lorelai: No, I was just letting it be known that I will be $200 richer by tomorrow morning  
Luke: I wouldn't start planning a new wardrobe yet. You still have 23 hours and 50 minutes left  
Lorelai: 49 minutes  
Luke: Well... (Then the phone rings) No way. Are you kidding? Ok, I am on my way (hangs up phone) Damn!  
Lorelai: What?  
Luke: I've got to go up to New York  
Lorelai: Why?  
Luke: Uh, Jess got himself into a little trouble  
Lorelai: What is wrong?  
Luke: I've got to go bail him out  
Lorelai: Of what?  
Luke: Jail  
Lorelai: What did he do?  
Luke: I'm not sure, but I've e got to go get him  
Lorelai: God, that boy has more issues than Rolling Stone  
Luke: Huh?  
Lorelai: Don't worry, you wouldn't get it  
Luke: I've got to close  
Lorelai: No, you don't. I'll keep it open until you and jail bird get back  
Luke: Oh thanks (kisses her) Wait, Kirk  
Kirk: Yeah?  
Luke: Watch Lorelai  
Kirk: Huh?  
Lorelai: Oh you know you want to Kirk. You have fantasized about it for...  
Kirk: I am very uncomfortable right now  
Luke: Make sure she doesn't have any coffee  
Lorelai: You don't trust me?  
Luke: Not with $200 on the line  
(Luke leaves)  
Kirk: Can I get some more coffee?  
Lorelai: Sorry, I can't touch it. It might make me do something crazy  
Kirk: But you're serving  
Lorelai: Not coffee. How about some pancakes?  
Kirk: I already had pancakes  
Lorelai: You can never have enough pancakes  
Kirk: Ok, I guess I will take pancakes  
Lorelai: With bacon  
Kirk: But what about my fitness level  
Lorelai: That ship has sailed Kirk  
Kirk: Ok  
Lorelai: Yes! (To Cesar) Tall stack, hot with 3 little piggies  
Kirk: Huh?  
Lorelai: Kirk, you know you love it when I talk dirty  
Kirk: (blushing) I am taken  
Lorelai: Too bad. I guess I will have to take your name out of my little black book


	2. All For You

Ok so there seems to be a little confusion the story takes place mid season 5 just so everybody knows please review!

Chapter 2

(Scenery opens with Luke at the Police Office in New York)

Luke: Uh, I got a call from a Jess Mariano  
Officer: Oh, yeah. I remember him. Right this way  
Luke: You put him in a holding cell  
Officer: That is normally where criminals go  
Luke: He couldn't of done anything that bad. He is a good kid, just a little miss guided at times, that's all  
Officer: He's 21 right?  
Luke: Technically, but...  
Officer: Than he is an adult who is an idiot  
Luke: Hey, he is a smart kid, I mean guy  
Officer: Than he wouldn't have gotten caught  
Luke: Doing what?  
Officer: I'll let him tell you  
Luke: What, did he steal some baseballs, or a lawn gnome or money for a bridge?  
Officer: This is New York, not Maybeury.  
Luke: Well, you kind of look like Barney Fiff  
Officer: Try me, and you'll find out there is more than one bullet in my gun (pauses) And I don't miss  
Luke: Uh, yeah  
Officer: He wouldn't get picked up for those things, cause we really don't care  
Luke: Did he kill a guy?  
Officer: No  
Luke: Then, it can't be but so bad  
Officer: Did I say it was bad?  
Luke: Well, you said it wasn't Maybeury, so I was guessing it wasn't for drinking before 5 or not praying on Sundays.  
Officer: Aren't you a regular Chevy Chase. This explains your sons behavior  
Luke: Oh, he's not my... (see's Jess)  
Jess: Dad, how are you? (hugs him)  
Luke: Son? Can I talk to you in private for a moment?  
Jess: Yeah, sure (walk into room)  
Luke: What the hell is going on?  
Jess: What, you didn't want to welcome me with open arms. I thought our hug was quite touching  
Luke: One, why the hell are you here, and two, why do they think I am your dad. And why are you playing along  
Jess: I was never one to disagree with authority  
Luke: Please, that was your goal in life  
Jess: Maybe, I am a changed man  
Luke: If you were changed, I wouldn't be bailing you out. And I don't even know what you did  
Jess: Maybe it the last few minutes I saw the light  
Luke: Cut the crap. What is going on?  
Jess: We are here, talking about why...  
Luke: Why am I here?  
Jess: You drove here, not me. Tell me why you came  
Luke: Damnit Jess, give me a straight answer  
Jess: Ok, this guy stole my car  
Luke: Then why are you here?  
Jess: Well, I found my car, but he had already changed the plates and I didn't have keys so I hot wired it and well...  
Luke: Stole it back?  
Jess: Took back what was mine  
Luke: Did you tell them this?  
Jess: Yeah, and then Andy and Opie came in and gave me a nice Sunday Lunch. And Aunt Bee made pie  
Luke: Jess!  
Jess: Ok, yeah, but they said "We hear it all the time. We need a parent or someone to vouch that it was your car" So, hi dad!  
Luke: What?  
Jess: Just say, yeah it was the car. Give them the same make and plate as I did and we can both say, hello, good bye and not see each other again  
Luke: Or until you get arrested again  
Jess: Whichever comes first  
Luke: Good optimism  
Jess: You said it  
Luke: Well, I can't tell a lie (officer walks in)  
Jess: I love you dad (hugs Luke and smirks)  
Luke: Yeah, son  
Jess: I did all this for you (to officer) I am a good kid. Just see, my mom left me on the street, I was raised by a gang, and then left to embark upon my life alone. Until I found this guy, my dad, and we are inseparable  
Luke: (holds back laughter) Yeah, we go to Yankee games together. Those damn Red Sox  
Jess: And don't forget father/son bowling nights. We are a team  
Officer: Sign here and he is free to go  
Jess: Good. We have practice in 1 hour, right Daddy-o  
Luke: Yeah, son  
Officer: Ok, your good to go  
Jess: Thanks  
(Luke and Jess leave)  
Luke: Where do you think you are going?  
Jess: To wander the streets aimlessly  
Luke: Nope  
Jess: Huh, enlighten me, Kathie Lee  
Luke: You coming with me  
Jess: Yeah, right. You know that bowling was canceled, and it is 8. You need to make it home in time for Felicity  
Luke: That was canceled  
Jess: To easy of a comeback  
Luke: You have to come to the diner  
Jess: I don't find that as the "cool spot" anymore, sorry  
Luke: I just saved your sorry ass. You owe me. I am low on staff and I did pay your bail, so you need to work it off  
Jess: Yeah, right (walks away)  
Luke: (runs behind him and grabs his ear) Come on, son  
Jess: God, obviously you didn't get the help you needed while I was gone  
(Luke pulls harder)  
Jess: Oww, Oww, stop it. Ok, I'll come  
Luke: Good (pushes him in truck) I am glad we had this talk. It was a good bonding experience  
Jess: Now, maybe we should go build model airplanes together, and then we can have "the talk"   
Luke: Just shut up. Your ego is bruised. But don't worry, you will enjoy some good clean Stars Hollow fun for awhile  
(Jess just glares out the window, then smiles)

Scene opens at Yale. Rory is leaving her class, Logan walks up to her)  
Logan: Hey Ace (kisses her)  
Rory: Hi Logan  
Logan: So, how was class?  
Rory: Great. Best experience of my life  
Logan: Really? What about...  
Rory: It's a toss up (laughs)  
Logan: So, are we doing something tonight?  
Rory: Oh no. I can't  
Logan: What? Why?  
Rory: I have a lot of studying to do  
Logan: I'll study with you  
Rory: You, me in my room, at night. I don't think much studying would happen  
Logan: I could teach you a few things  
Rory: A tempting offer, but I'll have to pass  
Logan: Ok, I understand (kisses her) See you tomorrow  
Rory: Ok, bye (Logan walks away, guy walks up)  
Guy: So, should I call you Ace, not funny girl  
Rory: (startled) Gezzz, what are you, David Copperfield  
Guy: First I was a clown, now a magician. I am really working my way up the employment ladder  
Rory: Maybe next time you will become Yale's very own palm reader. You could set up a stand outside  
Guy: Hmmm... Tempting. I might have to think about that. So, was that your boyfriend?  
Rory: So, you ease drop and spy. Two great qualities  
Guy: Well, I was waiting  
Rory: For what?  
Guy: To borrow your notes  
Rory: What class?  
Guy: Whichever  
Rory: You want to borrow my notes for a class you don't even take  
Guy: Hey, all information is useful (laughs)  
Rory: Does this work on all the girls?  
Guy: What?  
Rory: The "I am so interested in you, so I am going to follow you around, pull out a few good one liners and then you will want to jump in bed with me"  
Guy: I don't know is it working? (Laughs)  
Rory: I'd say, you could give Alfie a run for his money  
Guy: I'm that good  
Rory: And then you end up all alone  
Guy: You're still talking to me, so I can't be but so bad  
Rory: What can I say, I felt sorry for you, Bozo  
Guy: Pity isn't always bad. Actually, I do need your help  
Rory: With what?  
Guy: I am not doing too well in my economics class, we have a test tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could help me out  
Rory: How do you know I take economics?  
Guy: I can read (points to book)  
Rory: That is good. I would hate for a clown not to be able to read  
Guy: So, will you help me?  
Rory: I barely know you  
Guy: I'm a good guy, see (makes sad face)  
Rory: Ok, I'll help you. Meet me at the library tonight at let's say 7  
Guy: Works for me, funny girl  
Rory: Bye, Bozo


End file.
